


Entranced

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [51]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never runs out of words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entranced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Ranconteur
> 
>  **TimeFrame:** Season 1

He never runs out of words. 

Steve was sure it would happen. But Danny Williams can talk when he’s concussed, and his words sound half put together even when he’s grousing about be rousting from bed in the early am hours, enough to throw crap at Steve’s head.

Steve supposed he’d get used to it, but he’d never dreamed he become enraptured by it. All the movement he needs, walking paces when he’s standing, and the flying hands and arms, and body movements, whether it’s stand or sitting.

It’s just that somehow he can’t take his eyes off it now.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Raconteur**   _(noun)_  
>  rac·on·teur [rak-uhn-tur; French ra-kawn-tœr]
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  a person who is skilled in relating stories and anecdotes interestingly.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1820–30; < French, equivalent to racont ( er ) to tell ( Old French r ( e ) - re- + aconter to tell, account) + -eur -eur


End file.
